


Thoughts

by Spacecadet72



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's thoughts on Bad Wolf Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Journey’s End.

Rose stood on the beach still reeling. She looked down at her hand, not quite sure how she felt about the man whose hand was intertwined with hers. He was absentmindedly running his thumb back and forth across her fingers as he stared out at the water. She brought her gaze up to his face and was again shocked at the fact that completely identical with her Doctor. No, she amended, not her Doctor anymore. This copy was her Doctor now. She searched her heart to see how that thought affected her, but her emotions were such a jumble, she still wasn’t sure.

  
Jackie came up at that moment, and Rose could see that her mother wasn’t sure how to handle the situation either. She put her hand on Rose’s arm and rubbed it comfortingly. “Pete’s on his way. He’s going to meet us here.” Rose nodded, and Jackie moved away, deciding to give them space.

  
They stayed there for a moment, neither one wanting to break the silence, or confront what exactly it was they had here. Rose moved her thumb across his hand, mimicking his action, almost in answer. Rose sighed softly as she realized that the Doctor was waiting for her to make the first move, just as unsure as everyone else how she would react.

  
Rose suddenly remembered something. She turned to the Doctor, a large grin on her face, her tongue poking through her teeth. “So you’re part Donna now?”

  
The Doctor grimaced slightly. “Welll….”

  
Rose’s heart swelled at such a familiar mannerism. She felt somewhat the same as on that Christmas night when he had turned his unfamiliar, regenerated face to hers and told her it was going to be “fantastic.” She gripped his hand tighter, beaming up at him. It wouldn’t be easy, but she knew they were going to be all right.


End file.
